Subjects will perform a maximal treadmill test to determine maximal oxygen uptake. Subjects will also perform submaximal exercise (10min) at 60,65,70,75,80,& 85% of maximal oxygen uptake. Blood samples will be obtained after each exercise about to determine catecholamine response. Subjects will train for 10 wks and then repeat the aforementioned tests.